I Have to Stay the Same
by Aobi
Summary: Life is great for Adria Orton now. She's getting married to The Matt Hardy, but with all the drama with both her brother Randy and future husband Matt turning the heel. Can she keep her cool or turn the heel like they did.
1. Chapter 1

a/n-

kendall- yes i change my name again and I have to tell you that cece is no longer my co-writer or best friend. We are having sum issues with each other so for now it's only me.

greg- really sad

kendall- anyway I STILL AM HYPER SO LETS GET THIS STO-.....wait Gregory

greg-yes

kendall- your an idiot please enjoy

Spolier- base on the storyline after Backlash 2009

* * *

_**Sneak**_

It has been 5 whole month since I was engaged but 2 months since I lost my title to Melina my best friend. I was going to be with the man I loved the most. It was just a dream come true. Just image me, Matt, Jadan, Jadria and Danny on the beach like one happy family. The Hardy Family its so exciting. I slowly zipped up the back of my dress and picked up the end of the dress and walked to the nearest mirror.

"This is so beautiful what do you guys think?" I asked Melina and Layla

"Beautiful" Layla said

"Real unique Hun" Melina said busying texting someone but me and Layla only stared at Melina. Then she looked up to see us staring. "What?!" She asked

"Your into someone aren't you?" Layla said

"No...I-uh....I mean well uh"Melina stutter

"Your are who is it....oh I know um CM Punk" I guessed

"No" Melina said

"Um....Edge?" Layla said

"Hell no....it's um....my ex John Morrison"

"AHHH" Me and Layla scream as we sat down

"What John as in the Shaman of Sexy" I said but they looked at me "What I think he is sexy what's wrong with that" I said

"Anyway I really like him now" Melina added

"Well that's good and all, but he better not make you cry again" Layla said

"He won't"

"Besides we have Adria who is very crazy" Layla whispered

"Sorry to break this conversation but, hello the soon-to-be hardy needs help right now" I announce

"Oh we forgot" Melina said "So how does it feel?"

"What"

"Getting married to a Hardy?"

"It's crazy....I mean we have 3 kids and we are getting a larger house in the woods. We're going to own our land"

"That is so amazing to hear. You guys are really in love"

"Yea" I replied as If fixed my dress "I am going to be Mrs. Adria Michelle Hardy"

"Sounds weird to me" Layla said as I glared "But hey it's your wedding"

"Oh god we got to hurry it's almost time for Smackdown" Layla said

"We need to-oh I forgot your on ECW still" Melina said hugging me "And then with Matt on Raw then you guys won't see each other that often"

"Yea I mean I made a promise that I would never go back on Raw besides I can still make an appearance on Smackdown" I proclaim

"YAH" They said

"Let's go" Layla said

_**Smackdown**_

"Hello Everyone in Huston, Texas welcome to Friday Night Smackdown"

"I heard that Melina has a special diva with her on her new show Melina's red carpet"

"I wonder who it is"

"I think it's Victoria cause they are good friends"'

"Yea, but she retire....let's see what the superstars backstage guess"

"Edge what is you guess?"

"I don't really care how it is because I had a match against John Cena at Backlash and won. I am the World Heavyweight Champion,so I have no time for this special diva"

"Even if she was someone that you dislike"

"Ha a lot of girls dislike me" Edge walked away

"What do you think Maria"

"I don't know probably Victoria I guess-but I hope she is nice"

"What do you think Candice?"

"I've heard that she pose for playboy so it's really tricky" Candice frowned

"What do you think Layla?"

"Actually I know who it is"

"You do who?"

"Well....can't tell you but she is a close friend of mine and Melina's so just wait and see"

_**Ring**_

"Hello everyone" Melina said as the crowd cheered "Welcome to my red carpet-today we have a special diva coming on Smackdown today...now for starter no it is not Victoria so let's just clear that up-uh plus she is someone you should all know. Here is my guest straight from New Jersey, the baby legend killer, Adria Orton"

_**Have you heard the new sensation?  
Can I give you some good news?  
Well, let me tell you what it's all about  
Cause it's sure to make you move  
You never really see it coming  
Cause it hits you so so fast  
And when your getting Supersonic, baby, then you know it's gonna last**_

_**Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?  
You gotta get SUPERSONIC!  
Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!  
It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!**_

I came out with a smile as everyone in the crowd cheer and chanted as I made my way into the ring.

"What's up Texas" I said waving to the crowd then I sat down in the seat next to Melina

"It's good to have you on my carpet Adria"

"Always lovely to be here"

"And I have to say I love your gown" Melina said eyeing my halter style gown with rhinestone details and a zip front.

"Thank you so much I designed it myself"

"So how are you tonight for starters"

"I'm good really. As some of you may know that I am engage to be married next month to Matt Hardy" A lot of people booed

"So wait your still getting married to him with all this nonsense with the brother vs brother feud and plus he is injured from his match against Jeff at Backlash and then they force him to wrestle on Raw this week?"

"Yes I am still marring that same Hardy-cause hear me out. Yea I know Matt is a bit crazy with having feud with Jeff who by the way is my closest guy friend, but those two know that when I'm around or the kids are watching that they are to act with class and do not bring that drama into our family life. So I still want to get married cause I love him and Matt I hope your watching cause I love you"

"Well spoken and ah I hear that you and Katie Lea is having a little rival on ECW"

"Ah I can say from my prospect of this situation we do try to out do each other cause it's not that much divas on ECW and since the newbies came to ECW it's bee easy to tell them there place with Katie on my side with that"

"Also what are your thoughts on your brother's situation with Legacy against HHH, Batista and Shane. Cause I heard that your real close friends with HHH"

"Um...all I can really say is that I have tried talking to my brother about what he is doing but he is stubborn like-me so it's no use. I hardly talk to him cause I can't let his negativity come upon me infront of my kids. I have to stay strong for them and be a role-model as well and uh with my brother being Wwe Champion is going to really get to his head."

"Just for the record who is the god parents of your kids"

"Well believe it or not Randy is the godfather of Danny, Jeff Hardy is the godfather of Jadan, and Shawn Michaels and HHH is the godfather of Jadria."

"Wow all superstars"

"Yup"

"What about godmothers"

"You are of course Danny's godmom, Layla is Jadan's godmom and Amy Dumas is the godmother of Jadria"

"Good to hear so ah-" Then the whole room went black then the lights came back on to show then appeared Dolph Ziggler. He came into the ring with a huge smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt your interview but-"

"Who in the blue hell is this guy" I asked '_Who is he?'_

"You must know me. I am-"

"It doesn't matter who you are rookie but since your new I bet even I can beat-" I said standing up

"Your just a diva that has A&T" I put my hands in his face and smirk

"I can see that your a little up set. But you need to shut you mouth and know you role. I may be a diva and a sexy diva at that but I bet I could beat you"

"Ha you a girl hahaha please" He then picked my up and slam me on the chair and lift under my dress. "You may be a legend, but I'm a superstar and I could have you anytime I wanted-" I soon slap his hands away from doing down deeper.

"Ziggler you must think I'm a slut or a hoe, but I'm an Orton don't expect me to really play fair at the end of this conversation." I smirk as me and Melina walked out the ring. "Oh and Ziggler remember I know people from every show so watch your back. Then again my brother Randy is WWE champion maybe I'll drop him a visit" I said smirking "Good-bye Ziggy"

"Adria you don't really mean it to you?" Melina asked

"Oh I do every little thing I said I mean" I replied _'It's time to go to the show I said I would never go back to......here I come Monday night Raw'

* * *

_

a/n-

kendall- good so far

greg- better than the last one

kendall-....your pissing me off now good-bye......please R&R and give me ideas


	2. Falling

a/n-

Kendall- well I was suppose to post this last week but I forgot so beware of the new chapter either tomrrow or Friday

Greg- say let's find a new co-writer

Kendall-why should we I mean who can be the one

Greg- Why not your best friend Bryanna or sum1 from the web

Kendall-true ok fine alright anyway please enjoy

* * *

Falling

_**Raw **_

"Welcome all to Monday Night Raw"

"I got to tell you it has been heated since what happen at Backlash"

"That is true I mean with Randy Orton being Wwe Champion what's up with that?"

"I don't know JR but I believe we have other things to worry about, cause remember on Smackdown last week Adria Orton said she would ask her brother to beat up Dolph Ziggler I  
guess"

"True and Ortons never play fair"

"And by the way I wonder how Matt is feeling about Ziggler feeling up Adria's dress on Smackdown"

"I don't know but I think it's hard to say what"

"Anyway let's get back the show up first is the MVP vs Randy Orton match."

"I bet this is gonna get ugly"

"Oh you mean like your face"

_**Backstage**_

Matt was busying putting his shirt on.

"Damn my hand still hurts." Matt said soon his phone rang

"Hello.....oh hey....mm...ok thank bye" He hung the phone and right when he was about to put his phone in his bag he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" Matt said but then Maryse came out

"Oh Hey Maryse"

"Hello Handsome" She said then the whole screen went blank.

20 minutes later

I was walking backstage to look for Randy.

"Where is he?" I said

"Hey Adria" said Mickie

"Hey Mickie have you seen Randy anywhere?"

"No I haven't sorry"

"It's ok I'll find him."I said as kept walking until I pass Matt's lockeroom. _'I might as well' _I open the door to see Maryse topless and Matt had his pants up button.

"Adria" Matt said getting up making Maryse fall to the floor "I can explain-"

"What the hell is this?"

"Adria"

"Matt I caught you red handed." I said

"No I didn't Adria believe me I didn't mean to-

"You admit it you touch her. I hate you Matthew Hardy the wedding is through...." I push Matt to the floor then soon started to cry.

"No please don't say that" Matt said

"Good-bye Matthew" I quickly open the door and walked down the hall to bump into a hard chest.

"Oh sorry I wasn't-" I looked up to see Randy infront of me

"It's ok Adria...you ok?" My brother said

"No I'm not Randy"

"What's wrong tell your big brother all about it" Randy said taking my hand

"I caught Matt with Maryse"

"Doing what?"

"Playing jacks what the do you think they were doing" I said

"Oh...wait did you hear him out"

"No-

"Then you should go back and let him explain"

"Randy for once in your life.....your stupid still. I would look stupid going back there when I told Matt I called off the wedding"

"Wow you was piss"

"You think" I said taking a sit in on Randy's chair in his lockeroom

"I really think you should go back"

"Randall I appreciate what your trying to say, but I think it's time to break from Matt for a while and besides this time I want my character to turn the heel"'

"Adria are you sure I mean really?"

"Randy your being over protective like daddy use to be with me when I went out with that punker"

"The kid had nose rings"

"Yea, but he was real good in bed-I mean I love you" I said hugging Randy while his mouth was open.

"Besides they may let me be Wwe Women's Champion again"

"True The Ortons taking over the Wwe I like the sound of that"

"I knew you would, but the thing is I need to start acting more badder than usual"

"Believe me it won't be hard even for you" Randy smirked

"Shut up" I said throwing a pillow cushion at him. "Randy can I spend the night in your room"

"What why can't you just go home to your kids"

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about you and my niece but anyway please I don't want to. Cause I know Matt will come knocking at my door"

"Then you should go"

"ANDY" I said childish

"Fine ok but come on now I'm leaving"

"Oh thank you Andy I love you big brother"

"I love you too Lil Sis"

"I know you do" I said smirking

_**At the Hotel**_

"Wow Andy your room is so big I hope I become popular when I turn the heel so I can afford a room like this. It's so exciting say your black button up shirt is really big on me. Oh what's-

"Shut the hell up Dria"

"But Andy it 's so cool in here."

"I know but your acting like a 5 year old"

"Hmph" I pouted

"Dria don't you pout at me like that"

"Fine anyway where is your basketball shorts I need to get drink" Randy just looked at me

"What I can't outside i just a shirt and plus I'm in a sad moment"

"Wait don't girls eat ice-cream to make them feel better?"

"That is the simple girl, but I am a Orton Randy I am not a girl next door. I drink for fun but only when I need to and this is a time I do need it"

5 minutes later

"I have two hands...cool" I said as my voice was shaky

"You ok Adria" Randy asked

"AHHH......I see a monkey behind you" I said

"Ok it's time for you to go to bed"Randy picked me up and laid me on the bed. Took off my clothes and out his white polo on me.

"Matt....Why.....I loved you...Why" I mumbled in my sleep _'Why Matt Why?' _I thought

* * *

a/n-

Kendall- that was too short for my taste

Greg- I know

Kendall-your still gay

Greg-....

Kendall- and the gay guy is silent now.....

..........

Kendall-.......-sigh- I need some help here please R&R and also please be my co-writer just send me a message why should I pick you.

BYE Bye


	3. My turn

a/n-

kendall-sorry can't make any funny comments cause I have to get off of my computer quickly cause I'm not allowed to be on it so enjoy

* * *

My turn

_**ECW**_

I was walking backstage and had a lot on my mind. I mean well with me not with Matt at the time being. Plus I gain ad least 5 more pounds from eating junk food.

"Hey Adria" Tiffany called out as she ran towards me

"What up Tiffany" It took her sometime to caught her breath

"I need you to cover for me"

"What?! you mean as in me be GM for one whole night. I don't know"

"Actually Dria.....um I have a family problem at home so you have to be GM for a whole month"

"OH.......AHHHHH....-

"I know Dria it's a long time but-

"Tiff are serious do you not remember that I have to turn the heel tonight?"

"I know, but I'll give a raise"Tiffany replied bribing me

"Where is my outfit"

"I already put it in your lockeroom"

"You know me to well" I said hugging Tiffany

"Did you do something to your hair" Tiffany said eyeing my red hair that had black highlights

"Hey what can I say new character,new look"

"Anyway Good luck new GM"

"Thanks" I said as I walked away _'This is a whole new path for me and I love it' _I got to the lockeroom and saw the suite I was suppose to wear.

"Oh hell no, I am not looking like a boring lady. I think it's time to take Christy advice" I went to my bag to pull out scissors. "I'm going to enjoy this"

_**ECW**_

"Hello Chicago, Illinois and welcome to Tuesday Night ECW"

"Were we are the land of the extreme"

"Tom I have to say is that backstage before the stage I heard that we have a new GM for a month since Tiffany is on a Family Problem Matter"

"I wonder who it is?"

"Well one thing for sure it has to be someone Tiffany can trust with her power"

"Yea that is true"

"oh look here comes now"

"Hello ECW fans of Chicago" The crowd "Now as you may know that Tiffany is away helping her family which I hope the best of luck. ECW has a new GM for a while. Now it's only temporarily for the time being, but enough of my chit-chat. Here is ECW new GM......Adria Orton"

_**If I had to**_

_**  
I would put myself right beside you**_

_**  
So let me ask**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**  
If you say this love is the last time**_

_**  
So now I'll ask**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

I came out with a huge smirk while the crowed cheered me on. I was wearing Black crop cutout quarter sleeve top with a red ruffle mini skirt and black Fur Trim Shaft Heel Boots.

Finally Vince left leaving me alone while crowd still cheer my name.

"Welcome to my show ECW" I smiled widely "Now as you saw on Monday Night Raw. My so called future Husband Matt Hardy had cheated on me with that bubble-headed blonde Maryse. I decided to do my part in this situation."

"I have called off the wedding only for me to show Matt Hardy what I am capable of. I want Matt Hardy to pay what he did to me. Matt you broke my heart and for that I am going to break yours." I said smirking

So I have an old friend of mine-well his not really just an old friend more like my buddy on the side. Please welcome straight from TNA Lance Hoyt" Lance came out smirking and got into the ring and put his arms around my waist while I lean into his embrace.

"Hello Wwe it's good to see some of you people know me. But I just have to say is that Matt is the most dumbest person to let you go" Lance said looking into my eyes

"Aww baby" Our heads slowly move towards each other and had a long make-out session

"Let's get go baby" Lance said taking my hand

"And before I go Maryse. I made a special match against you on Monday for the Diva Championship. Cause it's been a while since I had a title around my waist so I might as well take yours....Everyone please enjoy the rest of tonight while I enjoy Lance here"

"I bet you will" Lance replied as we drop the mic and walked out the ring. _'-Sigh- Life is looking good to me' _I thought as I hold onto Lance tightly.

* * *

R&R


	4. She belongs to Me

a/n-

kendall- O M G i so need a new wig

bryanna- u sure do cuz like it's dirty and so old fashion

Kendall- i know right lol lol lol

bryanna- lol lol lol

kendall- oh sorry this is my BEstIE Bryanna

bryanna- what up internet readers

kendall- and she is going to pop in form time 2 time in my chaps/stories and so is are my other friends until i find sum 2 be my co-author

bryanna- it better be me

kendall- yea try 2 threaten me nxt tyme

* * *

She belongs to Me

_**RAW**_

It was almost time for me to make my scene but, I was walk back stage just checking who was around until I ran into John Cena.

"Hey Adria"

"John" I replied bitter

"Come on Adria your not still mad at me with the whole I hate you thing I did months ago?" John asked with a sadden tone

"No....I just wanted to see the champ sad" I smiled as John's frown turn into a smile and hugged me

"Ah I'm so sorry about-

"Hold on now you don't need to continue the whole I'm sorry speech John"

"Ok good cause it took me a while to remember what I wrote down" I playfully hit him

"So....um-

"There you are Adria" Lance said running up behind me "I've been looking all over for you"

"Oh I'm so sorry babe, I forgot to show you around"

"It's ok cause I love my seductive princess"

"And I love my Rock Bear" Me and Lance started to make-out until John cleared his throat for our attention. "Oh babe this is-

"John Cena I know"

"Nice to meet you Lance Hoyt"

"Always a pleasure. anyway it is time for you to get ready for your match" Lance said picking me up on his waist and walked away to my dressing room.

"Of course and your helping me remove my skirt right?" I said fiddling with my skirt

"Like always" Lance said opening the door.

_**Ring **_

"The following match is schedule for one fall on the way to the ring companied by Lance Hoyt from New Jersey Adria Orton"

_**If I had to**_

_**  
I would put myself right beside you**_

_**  
So let me ask**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**  
If you say this love is the last time**_

_**  
So now I'll ask**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

Lance and I came out smirking as the crowd cheered and booed at the same time. Lance spin me around and put my leg of his waist. He slowly moved his hand under my satin layered skirt as I touch my zip-up strapless satin corsets sexually. Then when I put my leg down Lance grabbed my head and kiss me. We made our way down the ramp. We walked up the steps and I grabbed Lance's shirt and push me against the ropes. I got down on my knees on the edge of the ring and crawled between Lance's legs. After Lance got into the ring and put his arms around me.

"And from blah blah blah Maryse" Maryse came out with a sad face and didn't have her wrestling attire but she had the title around her waist. When she came into the ring she asked for a mic.

"Look Adria....I didn't come out here to fight you-I came to decline this match tonight" Everybody booed "It's just that I have a cold and-" I went up to her and snatch the mic from he and pace around a bit.

"What the hell is this? You expect me to believe your lie?" I grin while Lance laughed "I am a two time Wwe Women's champion, The two cover diva and the GM of ECW I don't take this very kindly. There will be a match tonight and it will be against me" I a paused for a moment "And....YOU" I ran towards Maryse and speared her. I got up and grabbed her hair and threw her around a bit. I then got on top of her and pinned her for the three count.

"1....2....3" Ding-Ding that is my favorite noise in the ring.

"And your new Diva's Champion Adria Orton" I jumped around a little until I saw Lance come in the ring and was clapping. I ran to him and kissed him for a long time.

"Wait right babe" I told Lance as I got out the ring and took a chair from under the ring. I got back in the ring, set up the chair and made Lance sit down in the Chair. I soon got a mic.

"Lance babe; you are so good to me these past couple of weeks and well I think you deserve a reward. So Tom play some slow music please" The music started to play and the spot light was on me. I walked around Lance for a bit and stop and sat on his lap. I leaned my head back and took off my top very slowly to show my lace bra.

"Oh, my god I think Lance is getting a lap to Lance here"

"I really wish she was back on Raw on" I then got up from his lap and tease the crowd and finally took of my skirt then-

_**Oh yeahh woo. **_

_**  
I can slap a tornado **_

_**  
I can dry up a sea,yeahh **_

_**  
When i live for the moment, **_

_**  
There ain't no ain't no in me. **_

Matt came out with an angry face. Matt got into the ring and started to pace around the ring. While Lance took off his button polo and put it on me so I can cover myself.

"What The Hell is this Adria-First you date him just to spike me and now you strip for him. Have you forgotten that you are my bride"

"Mmm The last time I can recall Adria broke off the wedding with you" Lance replied for me as he hold my hand

"This is none of your business Lance" Matt said as he got in Lance's face. I soon felt that this wasn't acting so I hold onto Lance tight.

"Look Man you must be confuse, but I am her boyfriend so I suggest you back up Matthew" Lance said pushing Matt but Matt only chuckle. Then all you saw was blood come out of Lance's mouth and Matt's had retreating form Lance's face. Lance smeared the blood away and looked to me and nod to me. I got what he meant and made my exist from the ring. The second I got out off the ring Matt and Lance threw punches.

"Hold on. Excuse me Fellas" Vickie the RAW GM said "First I have say is why the hell is the ECW GM is on my show"

"Cause I can bitch" I replied

"I'm gonna let that slide, but Matt-Lance Hoyt I don't want this to continue on my show Raw and I know Adria wouldn't want this to happen on ECW either so how about you two face off in a I-DO match for Adria's hand in marriage at The Great American Bash" Everybody cheered "Then this will be discuss further on ECW for a contract signing if that's a good time for you Adria" I nod "Then it's settled have a nice day boys" Vickie did her evil laugh and left while both men was in the ring out of breathe staring at each other.

_'This is not what I planned'_

_

* * *

_

a/n-

Kendall- oohh this is bad

greg- hi

kendall- your too late i did the entrance already

greg- DAMN!!!!

kendall- watch your mouth

greg- sorry

kendall- plz R&R and comment cuz i need 2 read ur beautiful thoughts luv ya (SIKE)


	5. I'm sorry

a/n-

kendall- sorry for the long delay I was on writers block for a while but here you go enjoy

_**

* * *

I'm Sorry **_

I was sitting in my dressing room putting on some light make-up for tonights show. As I finished applying make-up I felt a soft pair of lips touch my bare shoulder. I turned around to see that it was only Lance. I sighed heavily and turned back to the mirror infront of me.

"Adria whats wrong now?" Lance asked as he sat next to me

"Do you have to do this?"

"Do what?" Lance asked clueless

"You know what I am talking about" I said crossing my hands

"Look Adria; I know I may be just a boyfriend on the side to you, but I love you so much and I became more attach to you than any other girl I have ever met. I am not like those other guys you met. I don't have a secret life that I can't tell you. I am faithful and when we get married I want to show so much how I really love you and that little girl" Lance then grab my chin gently and moved my face towards his and soon his mouth was touching mine and he slowly rub my stomach.

"I'll see you at the entrance" Lance said as he left the room. I looked in the mirror and felt tears run down my eyes. _'I didn't want this to happen, why can't I do anything right.' _ I than looked up to the mirror _'I have to do right for my future it's either now or never'_

_**ECW**_

"Welcome Chicago to Tuesday Night ECW"

"The land of the extreme"

"I have to say night I am more focus on that contract signing with Matt and Lance"

"Yea I mean just imagine the situation Adria has to be in"

"Look at it this way Adria is one of the dominant divas in Wwe history; she was the youngest two time women's champion, a two major cover diva, and has traveled more than any superstar"

"Plus she the GM of Ecw and the new Diva's Champion. but enough with the gloating lets continue on to what is happening right now"

_**Oh yeah!!! **_

_**  
Whooooooooo!! **_

_**  
I can slap a tornado.**_

_**  
I can dry up a sea, yeah.**_

_**  
When I live for the moment, **_

_**  
There ain't no one greater than me.**_

Matt came out wearing a black polo and black cargo pants with roses in his hand. He may look classy but his face was blank. Not one emotion showed on his face. Even the crowd of the world couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"On the way to the ring Matt Har-" Before Jillian could finish her sentence Matt grabbed the mic and was pacing around the ring.

"I have a statement before this whole contract thing starts" Matt stopped or a moment and looked towards the entrance. "Lance Hoyt I know the only reason why you want to face me is because you know that no matter what Adria will always be with me. Adria Michelle Orton is my soulmate and the mother of our beautiful kids. I love her so much. We have been there so such together for about 4 or 5 years now and I can't allow you to marry Adria so I am not signing the contract"The crowd booed

_**If I had to**_

_**  
I would put myself right beside you**_

_**  
So let me ask**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**  
If you say this love is the last time**_

_**  
So now I'll ask**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

Lance came out with the most unbelievable look. Unfortunately I wasn't with him as he made his way down the ring. He got a mic from a crew guy.

"Are you stupid. I mean do you actually think that I will go along with this" Lance said smirking "Well believe me I love her too and I'm not allowing you to end it this way" Lance walked up to Matt even closer. "Do I have a secret for you. Adria might be-

_**If I had to**_

_**  
I would put myself right beside you**_

_**  
So let me ask**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**  
Would you like that?**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**  
If you say this love is the last time**_

_**  
So now I'll ask**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

_**  
Do you like that?**_

I came out wearing a black stretchy mini dress. But I didn't come out alone. I had Jeff by my side and I was holding onto his arm. Jeff helped me get into the ring and was handed a mic along with Jeff.

"Adria?! What is Jeff doing here?" Matt asked

"Actually Matt ; I am here to protect Adria from the both of you." Jeff said as he rubbed my back

"Protection!?" Lance asked

"I-I.....I-I" I started to stutter with nervous vibes running through my veins. "M-m-matt and L-L-lance I-I have something t-t-to tell you" I began to stress on the words I wanted to come out knowing that this may hurt someone. I took a deep breathe. "Lance I know you love me, but I can't be with you. I like you and all, but I just don't love you I'm so" Lance drop the mic; gave me the middle finger and exit the ring. "Lance don't be like that"

"Adria what is this about?" Matt asked

"Matt I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you, but I'm" I stopped short cause I started to feel light-headed. The next thing I knew was me landing on the floor and people screaming my name.

"Adria Adria baby answer me" I tried to answer Matt but my mouth wouldn't move

"Somebody get an ambulance" Jeff screamed

"Matt" I said softly then I fell into nothing but darkness.

* * *

a/-

kendall-oh no what will happen to adria now stay tune in for the next chapter Forgiveness


End file.
